robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:CBFan/Archive 4
Things Is the Tag Team going to progress? I appear to have been the only one who voted. Secondly, the User template on your page. I can see you have a caption, but it will not work unless there is a picture. Just letting you know. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 11:05, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :I know, a shame really. I'll drop by my thoughts later, and see if that doesn't spark some interest. :I'm also aware of that, but I don't have an idea for a picture yet. That'll come as and when, most probably. CBFan (talk) 11:07, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::Also, would you like me to archive your talk page? Its getting rather long. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 11:17, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :::Would you, please? I never understand how those archieves work. CBFan (talk) 11:22, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::I'll sum it up for you in case you ever want to know in future, or anyone else reading this. Step 1 is to open the whole talk page, and remove the archive box I've created in the corner. Replace it with templates archive and tocright. Then save the page. Next, Move the page to User talk:CBFan/Archive #. Then go back onto your talk page, which should now be a redirect. Save on top of it the archive box you cut earlier, but add a link to your new archive. Thats all there is to it. I'll do it this time anyway. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 11:35, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Blog I noticed you haven't posted on my blog about username origins yet. I understand if it may be a secret, but if its just because you don't know how, its really very easy. Go to User blog:Toon Ganondorf/Usernames, scroll to the bottom of the screen, type into the box and click post comment. Simple really, I can't believe Wikia made something easy for once. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:07, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Promotion I'm just letting you know that you have been granted rollback powers. You may have already noticed this, but I just found out that there are no automatic notifications from Wikia so I'm making sure that you know. Keep up the good work. Christophee (talk) 01:28, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :According to Llamaman you do get notifications now so it seems my message was pointless. Never mind. Christophee (talk) 01:32, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Pussycat You've done great work on Pussycat, but I'm afraid badge guidelines restrict me a bit. If you did one or two of Pussycat's appearances in Extreme 1 (All Stars and Vengeance perhaps) I'll be happy to present you with a badge. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:48, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :Great work. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 12:43, January 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Wow, that summary is extremely detailed. Very good work indeed. Christophee (talk) 02:02, January 2, 2010 (UTC) A suggestion When you go to save a page, Ctrl-C everything you've added. If an edit conflict happens, you'll be able to repost without effort. Its what I do when I have crap internet. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 12:12, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I'm sorry about that, but it's been really ****ing me off recently. CBFan (talk) 12:13, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Nah, its ok. Its better than bad internet though - the first time I wrote the entirety of Heat G, Series 7, my internet blew out ''just as I hit save. The page was lost, and all the writing I'd done gone. Needless to say, I bellowed in rage. These days I back it up in a Word Doc when makign a monumental edit - like my Reactor edit recently. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 12:21, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :::OK, just as long as it's clear I'm enfuriated at the Wikia, and not the writers themselves, that's fine. CBFan (talk) 12:24, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Judge 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 11:54, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Best Mayhem of the series I'm sure I read somewhere that a backstage vote saw the Steel Avenger battle win the best mayhem of the series. But it's not that well know, so probably best not to keep it up. Wise edit. --Hogwild94 18:07, January 20, 2010 (UTC) The second time was better I deleted your first "tie" message because there was too much anger, especially considering it was just a forum post. Your second message was a lot better; right to the point, and nothing personal. '''RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 21:25, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Series 5 Original Predictions I assumed you wouldn't want me commenting on the page so I'm doing it here. Were these predictions that you made before you saw all the battles for the first time? Some of them are really interesting and hard to believe that you would pick them given what we know now. Thermidor 2 beating Razer and Chaos 2, Atomic 2 and Behemoth joining it in the Grand Final. In fact, all of your Grand Finalists went out in the heats. Very interesting indeed. Christophee (talk) 15:58, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :I used to collect the original Robot Wars magazine, and with issue 19 came a chart for Series 5, with the line-up and such. Granted, I didn't know what the semi-final line up would be, but I nonetheless made predictions based on the robots I had seen in Extreme and also a recent live event. All predictions were made without seeing all the battles, and many were done without knowing what some of the robots were like...when I picked Plunderbird 5, I had no idea about anything concerning S3. CBFan (talk) 16:58, January 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Hah, yeah, seeing S3 go out to Plunderbird 5 was pretty funny when I saw it. Have you just remembered all these predictions or did you note them down somewhere? I know your Robot Wars memory is good, but that would be quite impressive. Christophee (talk) 17:08, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :::I think it was from memory...until I got to the semi-finals and finals. I can't remember how I set those up. But the heats were all memory. CBFan (talk) 17:10, January 25, 2010 (UTC) TheNumber3Seed I appreciate you helping out in keeping the wiki clean, and catching things like copy-pasting, but please try to be less contentious in the wording. Comments like "Would it be too much to ask that you wrote something original?" can be inflammatory without being able to hear the voice behind them, and distract from the constructive portion. Your messages to Whero, Rammingspeed, and JO1998sh were very good, if you can do all of them like that, it would be fantastic. Thanks. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 06:08, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :I'm sorry, RA2. I will try, but it isn't always easy to write down the correct words, or the words I want to say. CBFan (talk) 09:28, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Not really vandalism, but... As the heading says, I'm not sure what you've been doing counts as fighting vandalism, but its been very useful. As a result, Well done and do keep it up - just adhere to RA2's advice above, and you'll be fine. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 07:13, February 9, 2010 (UTC) LNRBW Hey, just in regard to reading this, I'm curious as to whether T2, Little Sister or Hammerhead are the ones that we all know? Or is it just a coincidence? 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 06:30, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :Nah, it's just a co-incidence...considering I actually made them out of Lego (or, in Hammerhead's case, cardboard). Little Sister was actually a Lego replica of Bigger Brother, but that's about it...T2 was a large full body plough, and Hammerhead was a wedge shape with a flipper. CBFan (talk) 07:43, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Regarding Storm 2's Weapon Yes, it may be true, at least how it is interpreted through the conversation between Craig Charles and the Storm 2 team after implies it is true, where Craig says something to the effect of: "Now, your weapon wasn't working, was it? But you were very aggressive", which implies the weapon had failed close to the end of the battle. You know, as they do when it goes to a judge's decision, the judges scour the robots for problems, breakages. This would also explain the number of times Storm 2 slammed Tornado in to the wall maybe a minute to the end. I'm not going to change it, and I'm not angry, but if you could, check that battle on YouTube (if you don't have it at home) and they will mention that in the commentary, just to sort of verify for me. -User:CASPERMORGAN :Not conclusive; It was Craig who said that, not the team. Besides, Tornado was inverted, why would they risk turning it back over. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 05:08, February 11, 2010 (UTC) ::I've seen the battle (obviously, I was a big fanatic back in the day), and when Craig got around to talking to the Storm team, again bringing up the issue that their weapon wasn't working, they said quite specifically, that is was working....they just didn't want to use it because they knew Tornado was in a vulnerable position upside down. CBFan (talk) 07:30, February 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, well that's a given. Sterategically, it could have been risky, as Tornado's pushing power was lower when inverted due to the spikes lifting the front wheels off the ground when Storm 2's scoop would get in underneath, even tough there was a chance of it truning back over after one of many impacts with the wall. And yeah, I can see how it wasn't definite; although the team did confirm after Craig stated it wasn't working. It's almost like a coin toss if anything, we could assume either way. I'll just go along with leaving it out, seeing as how we do not know for sure. Sorry to bother you. House robots I'd like to do something similar to what you did to Shunt's page on the pages of Matilda and Dead Metal. Dead Metal's sparks are too numerous to mention.--'Deadbotuliza (talk)' 09:59, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :Causing sparks isn't really overly notable though, is it, if you're honest. CBFan (talk) 10:00, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::True, but it does underline what Dead Metal is all about.--'Deadbotuliza (talk)' 10:03, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Sumo Basho I know you're not around at the moment and this is coming rather late, but as I'm offering a badge for expanding the Series 4 Pinball article I thought it was only fair that I gave you this for your expansion of the Sumo Basho article last month. Sorry it's so late. Christophee (talk) 18:45, February 25, 2010 (UTC)